


lovin' it up when i'm goin' down

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Smut Week 2019, Banter, Elevator Sex, Episode: s02e04 Face My Enemy, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Unrealistically long elevator ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Worked up from dancing, Melinda and Phil steal a few moments to themselves in the elevator.





	lovin' it up when i'm goin' down

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of smut week woohoo! this is for Location: In the field. 2x04 is one of my favorite episodes and it was so fun to write something for it ~and speculate what went on during that elevator ride ;) ~ also this was largely inspired by that blooper with clark and ming pretending to make out lmao. hope you enjoy!

“I really like that dress.”

The second the elevator door closed, Melinda switched her com off before turning to Phil, dropping her clutch in favor of slipping her fingers through his belt loops. She stepped closer, enjoying how his eyes widened, and lowered her voice so his com wouldn’t pick it up. “Why don’t you show me how much you like it then?”

_ “Coulson?” _ Skye asked. _ “May?” _

“There’s some interference with the coms,” Phil said, managing to keep his voice level though he swallowed thickly. “We’re going dark until we reach the sub-level. Coulson out.”

_ “What? No, wait-!” _

Melinda turned Phil’s com off, sighing as he tugged her to him, hands on her waist. “Can they still see us?”

“Nope,” he said with a grin. “It’s just you and me.”

“Good.” 

With that, Melinda draped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She had waited for this since he brought her out on the dance floor. Phil kissed her just as fervently, eagerly settling a hand in Melinda’s hair. This wasn’t anything like the undercover kisses they shared before on similar missions. It wasn’t how Heidi and Charles would kiss either. It was just Phil and Melinda. 

She loosened her arms from his shoulders, dragging her hands down his chest. Melinda had her fair share of seeing Phil in suits but nothing like this one. It was more tailored than the others and thin enough so that she could feel his thickening cock hot against her thigh just like she had on the dance floor. She writhed against him, eager to feel it elsewhere. Phil nipped at her bottom lip before walking them backward to one side of the elevator. Melinda’s back pressed against the metal wall. She gasped as Phil crowded her against it, holding his lapel tight as he loomed over her. 

Everything after that was a flurry of wandering hands and quick, dirty kisses. 

Phil slid one hand from her waist to her thigh. His palm bunched the fabric, dragging it upwards but Melinda slung that leg around his waist, yanking him close. He huffed in surprise, pushing back to look at her with lust-darkened eyes before returning his mouth to hers. 

Melinda reluctantly pulled away from Phil when footsteps reached her ears. She panted, trying to catch her breath. "Someone's coming."

"And it's not us yet." Phil reached over and pressed the button for the basement. He turned back to Melinda, eyes focusing on the sliver of purple satin peeking from the skewed neckline of her dress. "Lingerie?"

"Were you expecting me to be naked?" Silence. Melinda sighed. "Phil."

"What?" He asked, tracing a fingertip along the thin satin sitting on the swell of Melinda's breast. "It's a very skimpy dress."

"I'd rather not flash everyone, especially if I'm going to fight."

"Who says we're going to fight?"

"We always do."

"You have a point." Phil's hand left her chest to trail up her thigh. He pressed a few fingers to her through her underwear, rubbing the silky fabric that was nearly soaked through. "This set is really nice."

Melinda shivered when he passed over her clit, circling it for a few seconds. She tried to utter a comeback but could only gasp when his thumb moved the scrap of fabric covering her to the side.

"I'm glad you're not naked, actually because if I did this-" Phil pushed two fingers into her "-and found you weren't wearing underwear, I might have come on the spot."

Melinda couldn't help the moan that ripped from her throat. His fingers were thick and agile with the intimate knowledge he had of her body, pressing against the spot that made her knees buckle. "Phil."

He cursed, pumping his fingers. "Mel, you're soaking."

"All your fault," she said, gasping as Phil's thumb rubbed her clit. "You- you know what dancing does to me."

"I do. That's exactly why I suggested it."

She should yell at him for endangering the mission, but that would be hypocritical. They did need to unwind at least a little. When she felt herself start to come, Melinda pushed at Phil's hand. "I'm ready."

He paused but reluctantly withdrew his fingers. "You sure?"

“Yes.” Melinda’s mouth went dry as Phil slid his glistening fingers into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Melinda as he sucked them clean. She fought the urge to bring a hand between her legs. “You have a condom?”

“You didn’t bring one?”

Melinda gave him a look. “No. Fitz packed my clutch. I’d rather not scar him.”

“Lucky for you,” Phil began, digging into his breast pocket. He pulled a condom out with a smile, holding it out to her. “Charles never travels without one.”

Melinda took it, tearing the packet open. “Because he’s hoping to fuck his wife in an elevator or hook up behind her back?”

“Definitely the former.” 

Melinda frowned in confusion when Phil began to unbuckle his belt. "Just unzip your pants."

"As much as I'd enjoy that,” he said. “I wouldn't enjoy staining the fabric, and I don't think you'd particularly like to get caught on the zipper."

"You're right. I wouldn't.” She watched as he dropped his pants and boxers down his legs and swallowed at the sight of his thick, curved cock. Melinda pressed her thighs together. “Good to know your pants come before my safety."

"Well, they are Tom Ford."

"Just get in me." Melinda glanced to the small screen in the elevator as it continued to count down. "We don't have much longer."

"For once, finishing quick will come in handy. Get it?" He asked as he rolled on the condom. "Handy."

"Phil."

"Right."

Phil pumped his length a few more timed before grabbing the base and lining up. Melinda reinstated her leg around his waist, feeling herself become wetter in anticipation. Taking his hand from her hip, Phil pushed her underwear to the side again before sliding in. Melinda's head fell back against the elevator wall with a  _ thunk _ . She'd forgotten how well he filled her, how the width of him was almost too much for her to take. Melinda bit her lip to stifle her moan as Phil bottomed out, the base of his cock stretching her wide. Her muscles fluttered around him, trying to get used to the burn again. Phil hissed in pleasure, burying his face into Melinda's shoulder. She could tell he was fighting the urge to move, his hips moving in minuscule thrusts. When Melinda scratched at the nape of his neck, Phil lifted his head and leaned back to look at her.

"You good?"

"Mhm.” She nodded, reaching for a kiss and murmured against his mouth, “Move."

Phil was not a man who needed to be told twice. His hips snapped against hers, driving his cock into Melinda over and over without faltering. They didn’t have the luxury of time for anything except hard and fast. That was perfectly fine because Melinda didn’t want anything else. 

"God, Mel,” Phil groaned, pushing her dress up around her hips. He then gripped the thigh she slung around him. “It's been too long."

"It has,” she agreed, nudging him closer. Melinda’s breath hitched as her clit rubbed against the scratchy fabric of Phil's suit jacket. "I've missed you."

"I can’t tell if you're talking to me or my dick."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You but I've missed that too."

Phil began to reply but only managed a groan when she tightened around him. He brought his hand from her waist to the wall behind her, using it for leverage to fuck her harder. Melinda arched against him, mind going fuzzy. With the extra few inches in height the heels gave her, she didn’t have to balance on her toes to get him as deep as he was. Still, Melinda rocked up and hoisted her leg further up his waist with a moan as the change sent Phil’s cock deeper. “This is the only thing these heels are good for.”

He chuckled. “Maybe we’ll have to keep them.”

As enticing as it sounded, it didn’t seem likely. She glanced to the screen again. "Five more floors."

"More like two."

Phil angled his thrusts differently. Melinda moaned when he began to hammer into her, hitting every sensitive place inside of her head-on. Her orgasm which had been steadily building suddenly barreled into her. 

" _ Oh _ ,” she gasped. “Phil.  _ Phil _ ."

"That's it,” he encouraged. “That’s it, Mel. Come for me."

Melinda shoved a hand between them, frantically rubbing at her clit. She came with a high pitched whimper, hips bucking against Phil. He cursed and fucked her through it, practically pounding into her. Phil followed almost immediately after, thrusting deep before stilling with a groan. Melinda whined at the feeling of him bottoming out, shivering with a few last aftershocks of orgasm. All the tension Melinda had flowed out of her. She sagged against the wall, bringing Phil with her as they tried to catch their breath, wobbling slightly as the elevator continued to move.

“Would you look at that,” Phil said, glancing to the screen. “Two floors to spare.” 

“Congratulations.” 

The sated smile he gave her was enough to have one appear on Melinda’s lips. For a moment, she wasn’t worried about his condition. Phil was relaxed, with no tight lines of stress around his eyes. Melinda brought her leg down and leaned into him with a content sigh. He kissed the hollow of her throat before moving up to her neck, peppering kisses along her skin. Melinda lifted a hand to Phil’s neck, thumb rubbing just under his ear.

"Hey,” she said when he reached a spot under her jaw. “No hickeys unless you want to explain them to Skye."

Phil withdrew and carefully pulled out with a wince. "Now that's a mood killer." His hands remained on Melinda, though, lingering on the silvery fabric as Melinda tugged her dress back in place. “Have I mentioned how much I love this dress?”

“Only a few times.”

“Because I really do love it.” 

She wouldn’t keep the shoes, but the dress was definitely staying. Melinda nodded to the condom still on Phil’s cock. “What are we going to do with that?”

He shrugged. “There should be a trashcan around here somewhere.” 

“So you’re just going to carry a used condom around until we find one?”

"Well, in addition to the cufflinks.” Phil reached for his breast pocket, pulling out a thin piece of white fabric. He folded the tied condom up in it. “I also have a pocket square." 

“Gross.” 

“Or we could put it in your clutch.”

“And have someone find it later?” she asked as she picked her clutch up. “No.”

Phil just smirked. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

The elevator dinged open just as Melinda smoothed down her dress and Phil straightened his shirt collar.

"Perfect timing.” He glanced over at her. “You ready?"

Melinda nodded. They turned their coms on at the same time, placating Skye who by now was beginning to freak out about their silence and warned them about the upcoming security measures. Phil whistled lowly, impressed at the sheer amount. He glanced to Melinda who walked out of the elevator and into the first hallway. “Let’s get this over with.”

Phil followed, noting the slight hitch in Melinda's walk with a sense of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
